Kiss With a Fist
by RileyCalvin
Summary: Bella Swan: Trained Assasain  Emmett McCarty: Trained Assasain  What happens when two operatives are out for each other's blood?  Will they kill eachother, or fall in love?  Songfic: Florence and the machine's song Kiss With A Fist  AH BxEm  Angst Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Kiss With a Fist

All characters and places belong to the respective owners

This plot is legally owned by me.

BPOV

"SHIT! ShitshitshitshitSHIT!" I growled as I emptied my clip. I eased my head around the column so I could see him, and I almost had my head blown off.

"Come on Bella, we've been chasing each other around the world for 2 years, just come out and let's end it, best man wins!" he called out, his velvet sexy voice bouncing off the concrete columns. He was absolutely correct though. Paris, Rome, Milan, Amsterdam, Boston, Uganda. In each one of those places we had come millimeters of killing each other. Especially in Amsterdam, he had the gun pointed at me only 5 feet away, but he hesitated, so I ran. And that was exactly what I was going to do. Run. Even though as much as I hated it, I cared for my life more. My footsteps echoing across the ground mixed with the sound of him emptying his clip was an orgasmic melody.

My heart was racing as I started to blend into the crowd by ripping off the wig and extra layers I wore, throwing them into a trashcan; instantly changing my appearance. I turned my head around to see if anyone was following me. All clear.

I run to my hotel, receiving quite a few stares, I slow down as soon as I hit the lobby, only to speed up again when I hit the stairs. I don't do elevators, even if my room is on the 15th floor. Swipe the keycard and I'm in. I run to the bed and drag out the suitcase that was hiding under the bed. I throw it up, and quickly unscrew the silencer from my gun, and place it in its holder.

As I'm briskly walking down the hallway a thought comes across my mind…It's always bittersweet when one of us runs away. It always feels like there is something left unsaid. Something important. I scrub my face with my hands, and shake my head to get rid of unwanted thoughts that could distract me, and potentially kill me.

10 hours later

After hours and hours of pouring over the plans of the New York penthouse he was staying in, I knew how I was going to get to Emmett. I was going to end him, and all the confusing feelings that came with him.

I soon found my self at the back entrance of his apartment complex, gearing up and getting into costume. A maid's outfit. I tucked my gun and handy-dandy knife into my apron pocket, and my big guns, in the laundry cart, and entered the service elevator. 'Breathe, breathe, breathe, everything is going to be over…TODAY!' I thought to myself.

I quickly walk down the short hallway to his penthouse door.

"Maid's service!" I call with a Hispanic accent. Stereotypical I know, but hey, it worked.

"Come on in!" he hollered back, I walk in loudly to announce my presence, I quickly set to 'work'. I put my ear against the side of the staircase, doubling as a wall. I can smell him everywhere, clean linen, fresh rain, and dew. Sigh. While I'm wondering where in the world I could buy that scent, the smooth, white plaster, right next to my face explodes.

"BELLA!" He calls out. Shit. He must've known from the start that I wasn't a maid. I know my best bet, is to act like he hit me. I bang my head against the wall, and let out a pain filled moan, and drop my gun, letting it clatter onto the cold, marble floor.

"Be-" he didn't even get a chance to finish, I start shooting a shit load of lead, hoping some hit him. But if I want to live I have to start moving, because he is pumping these walls up with some pretty big ass shotgun holes.

After every step I take a new whole is blasted, right where I was seconds ago. And just my luck the hallway leads back to the foyer; big open spaces are a big no no in an assassin's book. And he is already there waiting.

The only safe place is a column directly across from me. I back up, hoping he thinks I'm going away. I build up speed, and slide across the floor shooting at him, while getting to the column. A few of the bullets hit me, and one just skims my arm. I reload, waiting for him to come. But he doesn't. FUCK! I hit him! I get up and I can't see him. Shit. That's rule number 2 of the what you could call "Common Sense for Assassin's" book, never let your target out of your sight. I stalk down the next hallway. I find a safe spot and put my ear to the paper-thin walls. I can hear him breathing.

BAM  
I shoot my gun right where I heard his breath the strongest, I don't hear the satisfying crunch, of bullet through bone. So I know I missed.

"Bella, are you trying to kill me?" he bellows through the hole in the wall.

"Of course not!" I scream back.

"What about that time in Boston?"

"Oh come on, it was just a little bomb!" I whine

I leave our conversation behind, in search for safer ground. I quickly find myself in the kitchen. I turn around, and SMACK, he punched me.

"Didn't your momma ever teach you not to hit a girl McCarty?" I say through clenched teeth, as we circle each other, waiting for someone to make the first move.

"Yeah, she did but your no girl"

.

.

.

_Excuse me? _I start to pummel him with everything I got. I knee him in the stomach and quickly follow up with a roundhouse kick to the head.

"I" _kick_ "AM" _punch_ "A GIRL!" I punch him really hard in the temple, and he goes flying. Like literally, he flies. Daaaaamn. He lands right near his gun, I quickly pull mine out.

Great, a stand off.

We stand there for minutes, or for all I know hours.

"Emmett, GODDAMNIT! Just fucking shoot me already." I cried out with tears welling up in my eyes. If I was gonna die I wanted to die doing the only thing I'm good at. Killing.

He started to breathe heavily, and put down his gun. Why would he do that? He put down fucking gun!

"_Come on Bella, this is your chance, shoot him_" my inner voice chided. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. Damnit all to fucking hell.

He walked over to me slowly, then in one quick moment he knocked down my gun and pulled me into his sweet embrace. His tongue coiled around mine. This might sound cheesy—but they fought for dominance—neither one of us was willing to back down.

He picked me up and slammed me into the wall, which was decorated with many different items, causing them all to fall. I wrapped my right hand around his head, deepening the kiss, while he hold my other arm above my head. We continued throwing all of our passion into our kissing.

He backed away for a moment to take off his shirt. It took all my will not to devour him that very moment. He leaned me against the door jam and picked me up. I wrapped my tiny legs around him, making sure he could not leave.

We continued to kiss, and my conscience continued to yell

_BELLA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? SHOOT HIM ALREADY!_

Itold it to fuck off.

He walked us over to the counter, and swept everything off of it with his very capable hands. He made to lie me down, but I refused. I got up and stood in front of him. I brushed my lips across his soft neck, as I hear the soft swish of fabric as my silk camisole rolls off my body. The soft barriers of clothes are gone and I can feel his need for me against my stomach, causing a pool of desire to boil. As he grind himself against me I roll my head into his hair, and I smell the sweet smell of sweat and soap. Mmmm, the perfect combination.

Now enough of being soft.

I wanna be fucked. _Hard_.

He pushed me so I'm laying stomach down on the counter. He deftly unzips my maid's costume, and his pants, in a matter of seconds.

He plunges into me. And all I can think of is how huge he is. His thrusts are slow, but far from gentle. My mouth contorts in pleasure. I can hear his euphoric groans, but I can also feel his hot breath on my neck. He quickly spins me around onto another counter so I am lying on my back, and pulls out of me. He lowers his mouth down, down, down, until he reached the promise land.

Oh sweet lord in heaven

He slowly slides his tongue across my folds, and brings his hand up to furiously rub my clit, which sends me off the edge almost immediately. Jesus, this man knew how to work me. Yet my mind was still yelling at me to kill him

I quickly push him off, and circle him, like a shark.

"Stand up."


	2. Follow

Hey, while I'm hard at work on chapter 2, I wanted to COMMAND (just kidding) to come play with me on twitter

RileyCalvin

Thanks everyone!


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry that I haven't updated! I just got a new computer and haven't downloaded Microsoft Word yet, so right now I'm writing this on notepad

I do not own twilight or any of the characters in any way, that all belongs to the lovely Stephenie Meyer.

Kiss With A fist © of RileyCalvin

Emmett POV

"Stand up." she said with a tone of menace. What was she going to do? My lover slash sexual man wanted to say blowjob but my Assassin says "Run". In one smooth deft movement she pulls a gun out from behind her back.

.

.

.

"Where were you hiding that?"

She slowly raises the gun up so the barrel is pointing right in between my eyes. Kill shot. I know her head is telling her to shoot me, but her heart is saying something different. And when I looked into her eyes, it nearly broke my heart. They look so crazed with pain; they were glazed over as if she was remembering something...Something horrible. I stood there for another 20 minutes, my heart breaking the whole while, watching her lips tremble, and seeing her retract further and further into her mind. I didn't want to leave, so not to make any sudden movements; that could shock her out of her stupor.

"Go Emmett." she said, barely a whisper that sounded like the wind passing through leaves.

"What?"

"GO!" she screamed like a banshee. I quickly made my way through the remains of my condo. But when I got to the threshold I looked back, only to have a dagger through my heart. She was curled up in a ball, naked as the day she was born, letting silent sobs rack her body. She wouldn't let anyone hear her pain, like a good assassin would.

BPOV

"_Come on bells right through the eyes. You can do it bells" my father encouraged me. I was staring at the piece of paper, staring at my previous shots, all non fatal. I inhale, and exhale, close my eyes, and pull the trigger. I hear the resounding sound of the gun discharging._

"_Good job Bells!" my dad said while clapping me on the back._

_*1 day later*_

_I was finally walking out of school at 8 o'clock. We were doing this really stupid play, something about a pig, hamlet or something. I was waiting at the school sign that declared HOME OF THE SPARTANS. I would've walked home, but daddy said 11 year old girls shouldn't walk home this late at night. I look at the watch that mommy bought for me last time I visited her. It was 8:05. I saw a man walk over and stand 5 feet away from me. He looked friendly enough, so I didn't worry. 5 minutes later I saw a large van swing around the corner, wow, I wonder what they are carrying in the van cause it's HUGE!_

_The van parked across the street from where I was. The man that was sitting next to me came up to me_

"_Your Charlie Swan's kid right?" I nod._

"_I'm good friends with your dad, has he taught ya' how to shoot a gun yet?" I nod again. "I have another question, it's really weird…Does this rag smell like chloroform?" He asked as he puts a rag against my nose_

"_I don't know what chloroform sme…" I trailed off as I lost consciousness_

"Go Emmett" I whispered, barely even hearing me

"What?"

"GO!" I screamed slipping back into my past, my nightmares. I hear him run through the destroyed apartment, I feel nauseous. I allow myself to sit down, sitting down leads to rocking, leads to curling up in a ball. As if squeezing my skin, will squeeze together the hole in my chest, threatening to rip me apart.

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I wailed as he picked me up by my hair, which was in clumps from the salt water tears that slipped into my burgundy locks._

"_I want you to kill." He dropped me back down, and walked out. I curled back up into the fetus position and let sleep claim me._

_*2 days later*_

"_Isabella, seeing that it is your birthday, I wanted to give you a present." His menacing voice said_

"_And who is it from?" I was hoping to get at least a name, so if I did make it out of here I could bring these mean men down. He leaned down next to me and whispered in my ear_

"_Aro" It sent shivers down my spine, and caused my flesh to break out in goose bumps._

"_Can you take off my blind fold, so I can see my present?" I asked, wanting to get a good look of my kidnapper_

"_No not yet my dear Isabella. Would you like your gift?" I didn't make any sign that said yes or no._

"_Isabella, this is my nephew James, he is 15…" With that he just left, leaving me alone blind folded, with James. I made my way up to a standing position; I could hear his footsteps telling me that James was getting close._

"_So my Bella, what would you like to do?" He was breathing hot and heavy with his rank breath on my face, I turned my head away, but he quickly snapped it back. _

"_I don't know" I stuttered._

"_I have an idea." Was all he said before he started trying to rip my pretty much already dismantled clothes._

"_James, stop, please! Stop!" I begged him for all I was worth. But he wouldn't stop. And suddenly I snapped. I threw all my force onto him, getting him off of me. I started raining punches and kicks down on him, not knowing where I was hitting with my blindfold on._

_He grabbed me by the hair and said_

"_You are so gonna pay for that!" he started ripping off my pants, which caused me to get even angrier, I kicked him where I hoped his 'man parts' were and started groping around the room, looking for something to save me. When I got to the table, I found something sharp. I picked it up. James recovered and gave me a kick to the stomach, i swung my legs around so I caught his legs, knocking him to the ground._

_I heard him scuffle around to the wall. I flung the knife, hoping that I hit him._

_I thought I heard someone whisper "perfect" but I wasn't quite sure_

"_Isabella, I'm going to take off your blindfold now." Aro's voice said over the speakers. I heard the door squeak open, and could feel his hands caressing my hair while untying the blindfold._

_Suddenly I could see, I could see that I flung a knife right into James's heart._

_That was my first kill._


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry that I haven't updated! I lacked inspiration. But then my dog inspired me :] I love you bb :* Sad right? I wanted to make her job long, but didn't want to spend that many chapters on it. So I managed to fit most of it in this chapter. One of my dear friends wrote Mike's whack off session, cause I was way too lazy…so if you happen to like it, give props to her!

Don't own.

I slowly opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the light. I looked around to see the ruins of his condo. I kind of feel bad, I mean-SHIT! I look at the clock, its 5:00 AM, I have to get ready for my next hit. I quickly get up, and run around the apartment trying to collect the scraps of clothes, so I can leave without being butt naked.

Once I made a decent outfit, I ran outside, and hailed a cab. I gave the taxi driver the address of my safe house and we were off. Hopefully I would have the required clothes for my next job.

My next job:

Subject: Mike Newton of Newton Enterprises Inc. It seems that Mike has been helping some of the terrorists over in Iraq. Tisk Tisk Mike.

My Cover: Office Assistant.

This is going to be fun.

Once the cab stopped at the house, I ran out of the car. He yelled after me about his money. I quickly whipped out my gun, and shot, two to the chest, one to the head. I mean, no one can know about my safe house. Just to make sure, I run back to the cab and see a black gun resting in his hand. Really Emmett? The cab driver?

While walking into the house, I pick up my phone and dial.

"Hello Bella." Says the sultry voice.

"Really, using the cab driver Emmett?"

"What, you can't blame a guy for trying!"

"Okay Emmett, bye!"

"Wait Bella!"

I hang up quickly so he couldn't track my location like I knew he was doing. I quickly ran to my room, and into the en suite bathroom. I took a brief shower to rinse all of the sweat off of my body, and then dried off with a shitty towel. I walked over to the closet, and looked at my "Seduce the boss" guide. Seriously there actually is one. It was made by my company's personality consultant, Alice. She researched the targets, and then told us how to act; she actually got her degree in psychology.

_Dear Bella _the note read

_For the first day you can't be very promiscuous, you just have to let him know you are a viable option. _

_Day 1: Get him to notice you. _ She drew some examples of some outfits that would work for day one, so I could get the main gist of it. I looked through the racks of clothing and picked out a knee length leather pencil skirt, matched with a beige top with a scoop neck that went down to my collar bone, paired with some black cut out heals. I quickly grabbed a purse, blazer, and a pair of earrings to complete the look.

Jesus the company spent way too much money on clothes.

Total of clothes today?

Top: 790

Blazer: 2,195 (well it was silk and Alexander McQueen!)

Skirt: 1,850

Shoes: 895

Purse: 1,090

Earrings: 150

Total of 6,970 dollars…Killing Someone? Priceless.

….

Well actually I was getting 5 million for the hit, but DETAILS!

Once I was done getting dressed, I walked to the bed and pulled out a case from under the box spring. It contained all my fake ids. Who was I going to be today?

Ella Bawns, which was really just my name mixed up. I walked out of the house, and into the garage, getting my 848 Ducati out. I slipped on the helmet, and took off down the deserted road.

XXX

When I arrived in the company's parking lot I noticed that my hit was there too. Time to start the show. I could see him and a couple of his buddies ogling my bike. I took off my helmet and shook out my hair like they do in the movies. I bent down to the bikes mirror to fix my hair and makeup, while giving them a good look at the goods. Once I was done I walked by them with a simple

"Good morning gentlemen." They all stood there with their mouths open, hoping to catch some flies I guess.

Once I was in the elevator I started to go over my cover in my head: Ella Bawns originally from Portland. Both parents are alive and well, traveling around the world, currently in Saudi Arabia. Has a degree in Business from SU. Lying is in the details.

I walk into the office and pretend to look lost as I walk up to the secretary's desk.

"Hi, I'm Ella Bawns, the new Office Assistant?" I say

"Oh! Hi, Ella! My name is Jessica! Let me show you to your desk!" She was very peppy, and blathered on and on while she led me to my cubicle. When we were finally there she said

"Mike, I mean, Mr. Newton, should be here any second to meet you." With that she walked away, and for that I was grateful. I sat in the spinny chair, and looked around observing random things…Could I jump out the window for an escape, is that an ax for a fire emergency, is that a back hallway? And so on.

"Hello, my name is , but everyone calls me Mike." He introduced himself and stuck out his hand.

"Ella Bawns, just call me Ella." I giggled flirtatiously as I shook his hand. I saw him looking me up and down, he went to his office. But not before asking me to go get a coffee for him. Cream, no sugar. Poison possibility, yes. When I went into his office to drop off his coffee, I saw him hang up the phone very quickly.

Suspicious activity? Yes.

After doing little bits of busy work around the office, and meeting Lauren, Angela, Ben, Eric, and Tyler, and being hit on multiple times by the guys, it was time to go home.

I ducked my head into Mike's office and said

"I'm going to go home if that's alright with you? Do you need anything else?"

"No, I'm fine Ella, have a good night." I called back a 'you too!' and left.

So many possibilities, so much time.

XXX

Day 2

I woke up this morning to the delicious smell of my automated coffee machine brewing. Yum. I hopped in the shower quickly, and went through all my morning rituals. I went to my company cell phone, and opened up the text from Alice, that I knew would be waiting.

Dear Bella,

_Each day now you are going to show him your assets. One at a time, don't overwhelm him. _Once again she sketched some example pictures.

Today I chose to show off my tiny waist.

I picked out a pretty cream lace blouse, that had a belt around my waist, and a black pencil skirt that went down to my knees. I paired it with nude heels, a grey brown clutch, and some beautiful earrings to complete the outfit. I went outside, but then decided to fetch a coat, as it was rather chilly. I chose a tan peacoat. Today's total of clothes?

$3457

Not as bad as yesterday, but I will be needing to speak to the company about this incredulous spending of money on clothes!

I walked back outside to my bike, but something felt off. I checked my bike and sure enough there was an ignition bomb. So that when I put the key in the ignition, and turned, I would've been nonexistent. I took it off quickly and disposed of it in the woods. And of course I was going to be late to work.

I quickly hop on my bike, and get to work just in time. 10 minutes after I get to the office, Mike comes up to my cubicle. He assesses my outfit of the day, and then looks exactly where I want him to, the tiny waist.

MPOV

Friday, is the day I'm going to see what Ella dresses like outside of work. To make a legitimate reason to, I invite everyone out to the bar across the street after work, to prepare for the team bonding activity.

I walk up to her cubicle, and I have to stop dead in my tracks. The blouse she is wearing highlights her miniscule waist, and soft curves. My mind starts going to dirty, DIRTY, places.

_She slowly slides on to my dick, and I hear a moan escape from those full lips of hers. I bring my hands up to her slim waist to sl-_

"Mike? Do you need something?" she calls out, snapping me out of my stupor.

"Um, yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to come out with me and the rest of the staff on Friday after work? We're gonna 'prepare' for the team bonding activity on Saturday!"

"Umm, yeah, sure, what time should I be there?" she asks.

"Nine is good."

BPOV

Day four, almost done, just have to get to Sunday, and I can be out of here!

I quickly go through my morning rituals, and find another note from Alice taped on my closet door. Meaning she visited me while I was in the shower.

_Dear Bella_, It read

_Today is another day to show off one of your greatest assets, your legs, and I know by the way you dress, that you don't need any help picking it out! But also keep what asset you chose from yesterday accentuated!_

_Toodles!_

I knew exactly what outfit I was going to wear, I ended up wearing a pink, black, and white top that accentuated my small waist, but had a very high neckline, and a skirt that ended right above my knees. I paired them with light pink leather pumps, a leather patent bag, and beautiful earrings, with my hair up in a sexy bun. Total price today?

$5210

Pricier than yesterday, but still cheaper than the first day.

XXX

The day went by boringly as usual, except for one small thing. I found some suspicious paperwork on Mike's desk today, I quickly photo-copied it and sent it to HQ, then I read it. It was a telegram.

TO: MIKE NEWTON

FROM: SPINNER

MIKE MAKE MONEY TRANSFER STOP REMEMBER 500,000 THOUSAND BY THE END OF THE WEEK STOP YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO HELP US STOP NOW DO YOUR JOB STOP

Then it had the date and time it was sent.

Proof! Finally! Well, maybe. I can't kill him until I have concrete evidence.

XX

It was Thursday, FINALLY! Today was my master plan! Today I was going to wear a shirt that had the 'tendancy of falling off' or…I would make it come off. So I planned to wear very sexy undergarments today, so after my little peep show, Mike would need to relieve his "problem" in the men's bathroom, while I snooped through his computer.

XX

I showed up at the office wearing an olive one shoulder belted top matched with a textured skirt that came up right above the knee. I then paired that with a metallic clutch, ankle booties, and very sexy patterned opaque tights. Underneath? A very sexy black silk bustier, and a black thong to match!

With a price tag of $5521 it was well worth it.

I arrived at work to be greeted by a few pointed stares from the girls, and lustful ones from the guys, and one of awe from Mike.

I made a show of having to keep tugging down my skirt, so it would look like it usually rid up.

Time to start the plan.

I walked into Mike's office with his coffee, and sat down waiting for our morning summary of things that needed to be done. I rubbed my eyes and yawned for preparation of what I was about to do. Once he was about to talk I yelled

"SHIT! I lost my contact!" I got down on all fours and started blindly searching around the floor, while letting my skirt hike up. I heard his breath hitch, and knew it was working, he could see my thong perfectly. After letting him enjoy the view I screamed

"FOUND IT!" then while I was standing up the sleeve on my shirt may have "accidently" slipped off my shoulder, so he saw the satin corset.

I theatrically gasped, and pulled it up and muttered sorry profusely. He just stood there in shock and awe about just getting a free peep show.

He muttered excuse me and quickly walked to the men's bathroom. I quickly hopped on his computer, and I was amazed by what I saw.

MPOV

OH SHIT! I had a boner, and I had to get rid of it fast, before anyone noticed! I speed walked to the bathroom, and locked myself in the stall. I tried using mental imagery, to get it to go down but it would not deflate. Damn, I guess I'm going to have to whack off.

Relying on fantasies of Bella in various states of dishabille as I started rubbing my shaft, swiping my thumb over my head to spread the pre-cum. I began to focus on her face. Her rounded, smooth breasts appeared in my head as I thought of what it would be like to taste them, tease and suck on them. I thought her hands - her small, cool hand guiding me to paradise. I imagined the sounds tumbling out of her mouth as she came. My thumb and fingers made a tight ring around which my cock flashed in and out, and my hips joined the action by thrusting against my hand, so hard it was almost painful…almost

_Oh god, Bella I wish this was you_

A vivid image of her wet, warm body - open and fully ready for me - appeared in my mind.

_She's so fucking hot._

I remembered everything, her hips pointed up to the sky and her legs falling open in search for contacts;I changed the scene a little, so it looked like I was fucking her from behind. The mewling, gasping moans coming from her lips as I bombarded all of her senses at once. My hips bucked forward and I pumped my hand faster and allowed my mind to freeze on that image of her face - mouth open, eyes shut, back arched. It was over seconds later as the waves of pure bliss crashed over me.

Well,_ fuck_. 


	5. Chapter 4

BPOV

What I saw shocked the fuck out of me. And trust me I had a lot in me.

It was a money transfer from Mike's company directly to an account in the Middle East.

The number was 77875003875. I quickly texted it to the department of the Volturi that took care of tracing and such, and got a quick reply…Oh my god.

XXX

EmPOV

"Did we get her?" I ask Jasper, my tech guy. He shakes his head in a clear 'No'

"Damn it!" I hit my fist against the wall, cracking it. This is the second time I tried tracing her and NO luck!

"Tap her cell! Find out where her job is!" I bark at him and the rest of his little nerds.

They all got to work as I start pacing around the small cramped HQ.

….

"Boss, I got something!" Jasper yells. I walk over to him as he presses the play button, and I hear my sinful angel speak

"Yeah, Mike already invited me Jessica! Oh shit, I forgot the place, what is it again?"

"It's the Eclipse Lounge" a whiny voice says from the other side of the line.

'Got it, see you then!"

Then the line went dead.

"Boss, don't you think we should be focusing on our real hit?" Says the little bitch that is Edward. But he is right.

"Fine, what do you have Edmond?" I said while swirling around in my spinny chair.

"Well our source from the Middle East is…Dead."

"WHAT? HOW?" I yell "I talked to him 2 HOURS ago!"

"Sir, the reports state that he was walking down a street, then…nothing."

"How are we going to get into Al Qaeda's files now? He had the slip! He had the piece of paper stating THAT company was behind 9/11 that they supplied the money! What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know sir."

And that was the only answer I had for the rest of the day.

XXX

BPOV

Al Qaeda. Mike was funding Al Qaeda. FUCK! The document was showing money transferred from Mike's company into an Al Qaeda bank account. And it was all transferred a few weeks before 9/11…but the magnitude of the amount of the money transferred could not be from Mike's company alone…

I could see Mike's shadow outside the office, so I exit out of what I was looking at and sat back down in my chair

"So Bella, are you coming to the bar tomorrow night to prepare for the" he uses air quotes "Bonding activity?"

"Actually, no! Sorry, I have plans! But I will be there for the bonding activity" I said while doing his stupid air quotes trying to look flirtatious.

"Oh, well that's too bad." He says with actual sorrow in his voice "Oh and I don't think I ever told you this, Friday is casual Friday. Well kind of, it still has to be work appropriate. Even though I know how much I want to see you in some leather pants, that's just not gonna happen." He says, his try at flirting leaves me gagging.

I giggle, and bat my eyelashes, trying to give him something to stare at while I covertly slip the thumb drive of info from his computer up my skirt.

Once I did, I quickly stood

"Well Mike, how about this, I'll run to Starbucks to get everyone coffee, then we can all start the workday in a good mood?" I say trying to sound appeasing.

"Um yeah, you go do that…" he blinks rapidly. Huh, must be a twitch. He hands over the company card….perfect, this _may_ be the proof I am looking for.

I call Paul the IT guy at head quarters and give him Newton's credit card info, then I actually _do_ go to star bucks to get the office coffee.

Xxx

It was Friday which meant…You guessed it Casual Friday. With Casual Friday brings Casual Clothes. Alice actually came over this morning, and helped me pick out the clothes this morning. The old saying "absence makes the heart grow fonder" is totally true. I forgot how much I missed her. We didn't talk much when she first came to the company, but we got closer as time went on.

She had pointed out how I had to look effortless, and like I wasn't trying too hard. We picked out a cute outfit that consisted of a purple-blue paisley corset, dark skinny jeans, an ADORABLE tote bag—oh god I sound like Alice—grey studded mid calf open toed boots, raybans, and a turquoise cuff. Alice insisted on doing my makeup. It was pretty while being flirty…

Both Alice and I were heading out the door when we heard a noise straight behind us. Alice knowing that she is not trained quickly got out of the way. I pulled my gun out of my tote and slowly walked up the stairs of the cabin, when I got to the top floor I started walking first to my bathroom. I saw a figure dart to my left, and I ran after it. It ran into my bedroom, I follow. They break the window, and jump out, its light enough that I can make out the figure running across my backyard.

.


End file.
